the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
James Timothy Marston
Sergeant James Timothy Marston (September 10th, 1108 F.A. - Present) is a marksman enlisted in the Blades of Greymane hailing from the mining town of Emberstone Village in the Kingdom of Gilneas. Appearance A large and imposing man, James stands at approximately 6'5" feet tall and weights nearly 200 pounds. A long, healed scar can be seen running over his left eye, reaching near the tip of his mouth. His brown hair flows behind him, tied behind his head. He has a bushy beard growing on his chin and his sideburns are nose-length. He proudly wears his scalemail armor adorned with a tabard of Gilneas. The steel armor has seen many years of use, but appears to be well-maintained by its owner. A large, worn, heavy sniper rifle is strapped to his back, his initials crudely carved into the butt of the weapon with a knife. The gun barrel almost appears to be permanently dirty with several layers of gunpowder covering the inside and edges of it. He also carries a steel longsword, which is usually found at his waist. History James Timothy Marston was born to Jonathan Marston and Sarah Marston in the small town of Emberstone in northern Gilneas. He was the elder of his twin brother Samuel, who was born a few minutes after him. His father was a lieutenant in the Gilnean Navy serving in the Tideforce Fleet and did not have an important physical presence in James' life, as he died during the liberation of Crestfall in the Second War along with most of the fleet. Despite that, he idolized his father as a hero and sought to join the military as he did. However, by the time he became an adult, the Greymane Wall had been erected and the navy he sought to join was no more, so he instead enlisted in the army as a marksman. A Greymane loyalist, he fought in the Northgate Rebellion during which he received a scar on his left eye in a skirmish with a group of rebel sympathizers in a village in northern Gilneas, nearly losing his eye. Over the course of the rebellion he was promoted to the rank of corporal, and he participated in the defense of Gilneas City when the rebels marched upon it. Just prior to the Worgen outbreak, James was promoted to sergeant, and his squad was stationed in Gilneas City. They were amongst the first responders along with the Gilneas City Constabulary to fight back against the worgen attack, evacuating civilians from their homes and escorting them through the streets still damaged after the Northgate Rebellion, fighting off the rampaging worgen that slowly overran the city. Tragically, he was forced to put down one of the soldiers he had become good friends with, one Private Harry Doyle, after he was bitten by one of the worgen. James participated in the liberation of Emberstone, during which he met with his brother who informed him of their mother's death at the hands of the Forsaken. She had not been raised into undeath yet, and so he was forced to quickly disposed of her corpse by burning it so that she couldn't be raised. He was amongst those who participated in the battle to retake Gilneas City, witnessing Prince Liam's sacrifice. In the aftermath of the battle, he helped evacuate people to Keel Harbor through the Undertaker's Pass under the Northgate River. He fought against the invading Horde forces in the Headlands until they were recalled to Keel where they boarded the ships to Kalimdor. Following the exodus, James made his way to Darnassus and then Stormwind following Gilneas reintegrating the Alliance. For some time he ran a few odd jobs as a mercenary and putting his skills to use until he had enough of it, coming across a recruitment stand for the Blades of Greymane and re-enlisting as a marksman. Personality ((W.I.P.)) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Blades of Greymane